Unwanted Vacation
by TheHuntress98
Summary: A year after the "Battle of New York" things have been relativley slow for the Avengers. So, one of them, is taking a vacation. But, she won't be alone. Everyone's favorite bad guy, Loki, is sent with her. As they spend the summer together in her beach house, what exactly will happen between them on this unwanted vacation? M for future chapters and swearing. Cover pending.


**I hope you like this story, it's my first so please don't judge too harshly. The first chapter is more of an intro so it's short. Sorry. Here is 'Unwanted Vacation'!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize is mine, not Marvel or it's lovely characters.**

* * *

In the Helicarrier that served as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, a very heated argument was able to be heard everywhere between Nick Fury and a woman named Rikki Prince.

"Sir, you _cannot_ do this to me," Rikki yelled.

"I'm your boss, therefore I can," Nick replied calmly, "It won't be that bad."

"Won't be that bad? Won't be that _bad_?! Sir, I will not do it! I know I don't have to be here right now. What's going on isn't highly dangerous, so why can't I just take my vacation? You've allowed me to do so before when it was like this, where we didn't have to save the world it was just minor stuff," Rikki was getting pretty pissed. She didn't know why _she_ had to babysit Loki.

"You know Thor can't watch him while he's here. He has his mission, you have yours. So do it!"

Rikki shook her head, her blonde ponytail hitting the sides of her face, "No, I won't do it. I take this vacation every summer, same time every year. I wasn't able to go last time because of the stupid God of Lies. I'm going, with or without your permission! Besides, I have a company to run and I will still have to deal with some of it, even when my Vice- President temporarily takes over," She said. She is the President of a fortune 500 company called "Prince Pharmaceuticals", passed down from her parents, which dealt with all things medical, including make a lot of their own medicine. However, it surprisingly didn't keep her extremely busy, which is why she had time for this vacation.

She wasn't normally this stubborn with Nick. Usually, she would go along with whatever her mission was (albeit there would be some complaining) but all in all she would do it. This time however, was different. This vacation had a special meaning to her that Nick would not understand. There was a moment of silence and for a second, she believed she had gone a little too far.

"You can go," he said suddenly.

"I said I'm- wait what?"

"You can go. You can take your vacation," the Director said.

She was about to jump up and thank him repeatedly, but she noticed something. It was an odd look in his one eye. She didn't like it. So, instead of thanking him she said, "What's the catch?"

"You don't miss much do you, Rikki?" He said smirking. Once again, she didn't like that look.

"No Sir, I don't. So what's the catch?" She said, as her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You take him with you.""

"_Hell_ no, a thousand times hell no!"

"It's either that or you stay stuck in New York with him at base. You're choice Prince."

Rikki certainly was holding a double-edged sword here. Either she misses her traditional vacation that meant so much to her and babysits Loki or takes the vacation… and babysits Loki. Well, at least one thing was set in stone about this. Not a very good thing that is.

Finally, she came to her decision, "Tell Loki to pack his bags, he's coming to Georgia with me."

Nick chuckled, "Will do Agent Prince. Hey, who knows, this may even end up being fun," He said standing up.

"Ha ha, you're funny," She said dryly and heard him chuckle one last time before he left, closing the door behind him. She placed her head on the table and groaned. She really hoped he wouldn't try to kill her in her sleep or something similar.

Too absorbed in her thoughts of all the ways Loki could kill her whilst on their vacation, she didn't hear the door open or anyone sit down until Stark screamed in her ear, "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Rikki screamed and jumped, almost toppling out of her seat. She and Tony Stark were both intelligent-although not many would call him that- and were both billionaires. They immediately bonded. He taught her about weaponry and she taught him about the medical world. They became pretty good friends, even when he did stupid stuff like screaming in her ear when she wasn't paying attention, "Holy shit, Stark!"

"You're taking Reindeer Games on vacation with you!? Do you have a death wish or something? He'll probably kill you while you're getting coffee in the morning!"

"I didn't think of that one yet, very creative. And yes, I am taking Loki with me."

"Why?"

"It was either that or stay in New York with him. You know I need this vacation, I didn't go last year, so I have to go this year even if it means I have to carry a shot gun around," Tony didn't know why she needed to go. No one did. Well, no one besides her best friends that is.

"But at least you would be here we could protect you. Don't go off and be a damsel in distress, Princess," Tony said, using her (very much hated) nickname.

"I can handle myself. If he messes with me, I'll fry his ass," she said smirking, bringing a small flame to her hands, then quickly put it out. That was one of her powers, the reason she is an Avenger. She can also teleport, create force fields with her mind and has telekinesis*.

"Alright, just make sure you leave some for the rest of us and I'll see you at the end of the summer, Princess," her fellow billionaire said. He smiled, patted her head and left.

Rikki rolled her eyes at him as the door closed. She sighed and stood up. She had some packing to do. This year, her summer-long vacation would be one to remember.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? please rate and review and tell me things I can improve on! I will try to reply to reviewers!

*To NinjaWriter18: If you read this, like I have asked, I swear I did not take Alex's powers! I had this story in mind for a long time. I was just to lazy to join fanfiction and publish it. So, please don't think I stole her powers from 'Blue Fire and Green Ice'!(to anyone else who reads this, it's a very good story that I highly reccomend)


End file.
